


While our love blossoms [перевод]

by EP_Entertainment



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, flower shop au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP_Entertainment/pseuds/EP_Entertainment
Summary: Ли Чжухон — тот придурок, что пытается подкатить к кому-нибудь из-за спора (в основном), а Им Чангюн, очевидно, тот, кто в этого придурка влюбляется.





	1. Как не следует подкатывать к флористам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While our love blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065839) by [momorou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorou/pseuds/momorou). 



> Я #слаба на ау с цветочными магазинами, так что вот. Я пыталась.  
> ________________________________________________________
> 
> Здесь и далее комментарии автора. Примечания переводчиков будут отделяться подобным образом и помечаться.
> 
> Название переводится как "Пока цветёт наша любовь".

      Это было просто отлично — работать в цветочном магазине. Всё так, когда посетители состояли из пожилых женщин и людей, испытывающих, очевидно, тёплые чувства к тем, кому покупают цветы. Однако это переставало быть столь приятным, когда покупателем оказывался кто-то его возраста, кто хотел только лишь поиздеваться по какой-то необъяснимой причине.  
        
      — Окей, хотя, как насчёт этого: если бы ты был кустом роз, я бы ухаживал за твоими бутонами*.  
        
      Чангюну почти стало жалко парня по другую сторону кассы. Тот ввалился в магазин, явно пытаясь выглядеть максимально спокойно и сдержанно, когда подходил к нему. Первый подкат был озвучен с преувеличенной уверенностью, и, так как незнакомец был очень красив своей очаровательной улыбкой и неотразимыми ямочками на щеках, Чангюн просто молча пялился на него целую минуту. Это явно понизило уровень чужой уверенности, так как парень опустил взгляд вниз, на свою ладонь, где, кажется, записал ещё несколько вариантов пикапа.  
        
      Чангюн хотел рассмеяться из-за абсурдности всей ситуации, пока не заметил двух парней, стоявших по другую сторону витрины магазина и надрывавшихся от хохота из-за страданий своего, видимо, друга. Внезапно Им всё понял: это не была просто невинная и неловкая попытка флирта, а лишь проигранный спор или тупой вызов.  
        
      Игнорируя разочарование, что, казалось, заполнило его изнутри, стоило правде открыться, он перевёл взгляд с парней снаружи на незнакомца перед собой. Чангюн нахмурился, а его губы сжались в тонкую линию:  
        
      — Пожалуйста, уйди.   
        
      Получилось тише, чем парень хотел, и теперь он не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от кассы и посмотреть на незнакомца. И так достаточно для попытки показаться пугающим.  
        
      Парень прервался на середине того, что должно было стать пятым ужасным подкатом на цветочную тему. По всей видимости шокированный таким ответом, он уставился на Чангюна с широко открытым ртом. Хоть Им лишь продолжал смотреть вниз, он с нетерпением ожидал, когда посетитель, ну пожалуйста, просто уже присоединится к своим друзьям снаружи и тогда, возможно, отвалит навсегда.  
        
      — Я... Что?!  
        
      Шок в чужом голосе не сильно удивил, но поднятый тон заставил Чангюна отпрянуть подальше от прилавка, словно цветы, застилавшие стену позади, могли укрыть его, позволяя избежать самый неловкий разговор в его жизни.  
        
      Вздох заставил Има поднять взгляд, и он встретился глазами с незнакомцем, когда тот продолжил:  
        
      — Слушай, чувак, я потратил около часа, пытаясь найти вчера в интернете эти подкаты, и, я обещаю тебе, этот куда лучше всех предыдущих, на которые я наткнулся. Разве я не заслужил поощрение за усилия? Хотя бы откажи как следует, вместо того, чтобы просто говорить мне уходить.  
        
      Чангюн бы пожалел незнакомца, такое у него было выражение лица, если бы не смех, доносившийся от его друзей. Иму было стыдно за самого себя: как он только мог подумать, что совершенно незнакомый человек станет флиртовать с ним без каких-либо скрытых мотивов? Они не находились в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме, и Чангюн был чертовски уверен, что не является настолько милым, чтобы кто-либо поменял свои планы ради такого вот подката.  
        
      Выпрямившись, Чангюн посмотрел брюнету прямо в глаза, отвечая:  
        
      — Ты мог хотя бы попросить своих друзей спрятаться немного получше, если правда хотел обдурить меня.  
        
      На это незнакомец обернулся, наконец замечая своих друзей в окне. Наверно, он как-то выразил свой гнев, примирившись с полным провалом, так как оба парня поспешно убежали.  
        
      — Ты сделал то, что они хотели, не так ли? В таком случае, пожалуйста, уйди, — продолжил Чангюн уже достаточно твёрдо, чтобы казаться более убедительным, когда парень снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
        
      Брюнет открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но, кажется, быстро передумал. Вместо этого он просто кивнул, прежде чем развернуться и покинуть магазин.  
        
       _«Он мог хотя бы попытаться отрицать»_ , — подумал Чангюн.  
        
      В приятном одиночестве Им позволил себе опуститься на пол, испустив долгий разочарованный вздох. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это? Парень мог хотя бы быть некрасивым, или грубым, или, в конце концов, вонять. Вместо этого он почти совершенно походил на идеальный тип Чангюна. Ну, знаете, если бы конечно не был полнейшим мудаком, который дарит людям надежду из-за какого-то тупого спора или типа того.  
        
      Ну что ж, до тех пор, пока не увидит его снова, Чангюн будет в порядке. Дайте ему неделю, и он, скорее всего, даже не будет в состоянии вспомнить эти грёбаные тупые ямочки на щеках.  
        
      

***

  
        
      К сожалению, это заняло у незнакомца и его чёртовых ямочек лишь три дня, чтобы вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Переводчики как могли старались адаптировать подкат под русский язык, но в итоге всё равно пришлось переиначивать. Оригинал: "Аre you a gardener? Cause I’d love to get into your plants".


	2. Просто наслаждаюсь видом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чжухон настолько #без ума от Чангюна, и он даже ещё не знает его имени. Мне это знакомо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо тем, кто прочитал первую главу и оставил кудос!!!! Я вас люблю

      Чжухон был в  _бешенстве_.  
        
      Нет, вообще-то, бешенство даже близко не описывало то, что он чувствовал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Минхёк и Хосок подавились. Как бы, не подавились и  _задохнулись_ , но он хотел заставить их страдать, умеренно и долго. Хотя, ему хватило наорать на них.  
  
      — Хотите умереть? — первое, что спросил Ли, когда нашёл своих друзей недалеко от цветочного магазина. Они заметно побледнели, когда он приблизился, видимо осознавая свою ошибку.  
        
      Минхёк, как всегда, заговорил первым:  
        
      — Хонни, успокойся, чувак. Это не наша вина, что парень скучный. Давай просто об этом забудем и...  
        
      — Я, блять, вас  _прибью_ , — перебил Чжухон, устав слушать отмазки друга. — Вы окончательно разрушили малейший шанс, что был у меня с этим парнем. Неудивительно, что он, нахрен, начал презирать меня, увидев вас двоих прямо за окном, надрывающих свои животы, будто вы в ёбаном цирке.  
        
      Ли мог видеть, как Хосок начинает надувать губы, так что он просто прошёл мимо парней, задев обоих, не имея сил выслушивать их дерьмовое нытьё и извинения.  
        
      — Клянусь богу, я больше никогда в жизни не заговорю с вами обоими! — крикнул он через плечо, спеша удалиться.  
        
      

***

  
        
      — Так ты просто сдашься теперь или?.. — спросил Минхёк на следующий день, когда их тройка забилась в какую-то паршивую забегаловку. Чжухон пялился в окно на протяжении последних десяти минут, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в цветочном магазине на другой стороне улицы. Хотя, похоже, сегодня за ним присматривала пожилая женщина, поэтому он снова обратил внимание на своих друзей.  
        
      — Сдамся в чём? Я уже понёс наказание за проигранный спор... — начал он, но оба, Минхёк и Хосок, быстро прервали его, громко фыркнув.  
        
      — О господи, Чжухон,  _заткнись_ , — жалобно простонал Минхёк, едва скрывая свой смех за ладонью. Чжухон не видел ничего смешного в констатации фактов, так что он лишь гневно взглянул на блондина.  
        
      Закатив глаза, Хосок снисходительно накрыл его руку своей в утешающем жесте, прежде чем заговорить:  
        
      — Ты не преследовал его целый месяц из-за спора, Чжухон. Всё дело в  _тебе_.  
        
      Раздражённый, он скинул чужую ладонь и откинулся на спинку стула, уставившись на них обоих так пристально, как только мог (его глаза были суше пустыни из-за недостатка сна).  
        
      — Я не преследовал его. Я просто... смотрел... с безопасного расстояния, — объяснил он, хоть и не так уверенно, как бы ему хотелось. Как только Ли услышал слова, покинувшие его собственный рот, они показались ему слегка, ну, жуткими. Не то чтобы он собирался признаваться в этом, конечно.  
        
      Впервые он заметил молодого флориста, когда шёл с учёбы одним свежим весенним днём. Брюнет разглядывал цветы, находящиеся снаружи магазина, и, когда Чжухон проходил мимо по другой стороне улицы, он просто не мог не заметить, как отвратительно мило выглядит этот парень. Возможно, во всём была виновата обстановка, дополнявшая его красоту: жёлтые подсолнухи, напротив которых он присел, казалось, идеально подходили темноте его глаз и слегка загорелой коже. Или, возможно, Чжухон просто галлюцинировал из-за того, что в ту ночь поспал от силы часа три.  
        
      В любом случае, это стало своеобразным ритуалом — смотреть в сторону маленького магазинчика, проходя мимо или сидя в забегаловке напротив с друзьями во время ланча. Флорист, вроде как, почти ежедневно работал после четырёх — Чжухон предположил, что до этого у него школа или что-то типа того. Парень выглядел примерно одного с ним возраста: где-то между восемнадцатью и двадцатью одним. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. На людей младше восемнадцати обычно же не оставляют магазин, да?  
        
      Это не было влюблённостью — в этом он убеждал и своих друзей, и самого себя бесчисленное количество раз. Он просто наслаждался видом. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы оценивать по достоинству чужую красоту. Чжухон вообще в целом наслаждался, оценивая красоту. Эта красота просто приняла форму одного определённого флориста. Каким он был внутри, было не важно. Чжухон даже не знал его имени или был ли он по парням (что, естественно, было не важно, потому что Чжухон не был в него влюблён). Конечно, он казался вполне славным парнем. Чаще да, чем нет, Чжухон замечал его с лёгкой улыбкой на губах (что была слишком милой, но он старался игнорировать это), и как минимум на шестьдесят процентов Ли был уверен, что видел, как тот однажды пел для цветов (или, может быть, это был просто сон, Чжухон правда не был уверен). Но всё же, ты не можешь влюбиться в человека, с которым даже ни разу не разговаривал. Чжухон был человеком разумным.  
        
      Теперь, когда он  _поговорил_  с парнем, интерес Чжухона к флористу всё ещё не совсем исчез, хоть разговор и был провальным. Наоборот, он только возрос, а желание слушать этот на удивление глубокий голос преследовало его с того самого момента, как он покинул цветочный магазин.  
        
      — Думаю, тебе следует пойти и извиниться, — сказал Минхёк, когда Чжухон наконец снова вернулся в разговор. К удивлению его друзей, — и его собственному — он просто кивнул в знак согласия.


	3. Неловкие извинения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чжухон извиняется, и Чангюн перестаёт притворяться, будто у него есть гордость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я только осознала, что сделала их обоих брюнетами, какого чёрта, теперь это будет преследовать меня до конца этого фика. Почему я так сильно люблю тёмные волосы? Прошу простить мою тупость, надеюсь, это не будет сильно вас путать.

      Честно говоря, Чангюн не хотел идти на работу в следующий четверг. Конечно, прошло уже два дня с  _инцидента_ , но какая-то его часть всё ещё боялась, что незнакомец и его друзья будут ожидать возвращения Има, чтобы снова поиздеваться над ним. Да-да, возможно, он преувеличивал, — по правде, брюнет не выглядел таким уж плохим парнем — но Чангюн не мог избавиться от чувства тревоги, которое зародилось внутри живота, когда он всё-таки пришёл в полдень на работу. Так или иначе, он боялся, что тот парень знает о маленьких крупицах надежды, которые появились в Чангюне, когда тот впервые вошёл в магазин и начал своё очаровательное маленькое "шоу"; что все они смеялись над его наивностью, когда, наконец, ушли.  
        
      Первые несколько часов рабочего дня растянулись, казалось, на целую вечность. У них, правда, было не так уж много клиентов, а те, что всё же заходили, делали это по большей части вечером после работы. Как правило, Чангюн наслаждался спокойствием и тишиной, обходя маленький магазинчик с музыкой в наушниках, пока поливал и расставлял цветы и прочие растения. Иногда, когда был один, он мог петь, хотя больше предпочитал рэп. Однажды пожилая леди тихо зашла в магазин, когда он был на середине куплета из "Miami" Уилла Смита. Стоит ли упоминать, что отличить красные розы от лица Чангюна было невозможно.  
        
      Сегодня у него правда не было настроения для пения или рэпа. Вместо этого он предпочёл остаться на своём месте и уставился в окно с неоправданным страхом того, что кто-то может войти. Однако ничего не происходило, поэтому, в попытке успокоить свои нервы, он попытался составить букет так, как много раз его пыталась научить пожилая леди, владеющая магазином.  
        
      Конечно же, именно в этот момент над входной дверью прозвонил колокольчик, сообщающий о новом покупателе. Временно забыв о своём страхе, Чангюн просто поднял взгляд с обычной лёгкой улыбкой на губах и открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать клиента. Хотя, стоило ему узнать парня, улыбка быстро исчезла с его лица, а рот закрылся.  
        
      Вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, Чангюн посмотрел в окно.  
        
      — Клянусь, их сегодня нет, — пробормотал незнакомец.   
        
      Удивлённый, Чангюн перевёл на него взгляд, не заметив никаких признаков очередной насмешки на лице парня.  
        
      Хотя, у Има были причины не доверять брюнету, потому он выпрямился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, спрашивая:  
        
      — Зачем ты снова пришёл?  
        
      

***

  
        
      Если в последние пару дней Чжухон чувствовал себя просто дерьмово, то сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу с флористом, он понятия не имел, как описать то, что творилось у него внутри. Ли почти физически почувствовал удар под дых, когда увидел, как сползает с лица парня приветственная улыбка. Он хотел винить во всём Минхёка и Хосока, но знал, что на нём лежит такая же ответственность за унижение незнакомца, как и на них. Он объебался по-королевски.  
        
      — Слушай, прости за тот раз, — темноволосый флорист на мгновение сделал усилие, чтобы сохранить грозный взгляд, Чжухон решил принять это за хороший знак. — Я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело, будто мы прикалывались над тобой. Я даже не знал, что они стояли снаружи и пялились на нас, — Ли почёсывал затылок и избегал взгляда тёмных глаз, чувствуя себя слегка неловко. Он, по правде говоря, не привык быть таким серьёзным или искренним. Обычно он попробовал бы обратить подобную ситуацию в шутку, но сейчас это не казалось уместным. Он чувствовал, что флорист заслужил искренние извинения.  
        
      — Это было из-за тупого спора, но, честно, я правда не хотел унижать тебя или что-то ещё. То есть, на самом деле я думаю, что... —  _ты чертовски милый; ты очень красивый; ты мне действительно нравишься_  — предложило сознание Чжухона, стоило ему запнуться, но: — На самом деле я думаю, что просто правда легко поддаюсь давлению, — было тем, что всё-таки слетело с его языка. Желание уебаться головой о стеклянную дверь позади себя возникло почти моментально, хотя это, пожалуй, и было лучшим объяснением, чем признание, что он следил за незнакомцем целый месяц.  
        
      Флорист несколько секунд смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Потом оно медленно смягчилось, и он опустил взгляд вниз на стойку перед собой, прежде чем начать говорить:  
        
      — Окей, — пробормотал парень негромким голосом, таким же, каким его всегда представлял Ли. Чжухон знал, что это было неподходящее время, но он просто не мог не заметить, насколько безумно милым был флорист, что бы тот ни делал. Он слегка покусывал нижнюю губу, что, по всей видимости, было нервной привычкой. Его тёмные ресницы порхали вверх и вниз, когда он поочерёдно смотрел то на стойку, то на Ли. Чжухон чувствовал себя так, словно приблизился к настоящему ангелу напротив себя и к краю крыши высотного здания одновременно. Он замер, продолжая тупо пялиться на парня.  
        
      К тому времени как флорист, кажется, простил его — Чжухон надеялся на это — вопрос о том, как ему перейти от "прости, что заставил чувствовать себя дерьмом, не очень приятные ощущения, правда?" к "ох, кстати говоря, как насчёт стать друзьями/начать встречаться со мной?" всё ещё был актуален.  
        
      — Я Чжухон, кстати говоря, — сказал Ли через несколько мгновений повисшей между ними тишины. Казалось слегка неуместным неожиданно представляться, но он знал, что просто не сможет выйти за дверь, отбросив тем самым последнюю возможность узнать флориста, за которым так долго наблюдал. Он может справиться с этой неловкостью.  
        
      Брюнет казался удивлённым его внезапным представлением, что было и понятным, и хотя он ещё не улыбался, но вроде уже немного расслабился. Если бы Чжухон не знал всей предыстории, то мог бы подумать, что парень чувствует лёгкое облегчение, что он просто не ушёл.  
        
      — Чангюн, — ответил флорист, нервно теребя края рукава. Чжухон некоторое время наблюдал за удивительно прелестным жестом, прежде чем вспомнил, что от него ожидают продолжения разговора.  
        
      — Честное слово, я не всегда такой мудак, каким ты меня, вероятно, считаешь. Просто я ужасно невезуч, когда дело касается тех, кого я называю своими друзьями, — объяснил он с глуповатой улыбкой на губах уже более весёлым голосом.  
        
      Ли восхвалял высшие силы, — или собственную социальную бездарность — что заставили его пялиться на Чангюна как минимум пять последних минут, потому что, если бы он пропустил улыбку, расцвётшую на губах флориста в ответ на его печальную попытку пошутить, он бы ненавидел самого себя до конца времён.  
        
      — Я уверен, что ты не такой, — мягко сказал Чангюн, искренность в его голосе заставила Чжухона почувствовать слабость в ногах, которые отказывались держать парня. — Хотя я не знаю твоих друзей, но думаю, они тоже не такие уж плохие, — добавил он немного более уверенно и с каплей того, что Ли показалось усмешкой на розовых губах. Чжухон чувствовал себя грёбаным идиотом из-за того, что когда-то даже просто думал избегать Чангюна, вместо того, чтобы извиниться перед ним.  
        
      Получив положительную реакцию от брюнета, Чжухон решил ещё сильнее испытать удачу:  
        
      — Нет, правда, они ужасны. Понятия не имею, как мне удалось выживать до сих пор с такими-то друзьями. Я отчаянно ищу замену, — ответил он с напускной грустью, облокачиваясь на стойку одним бёдром. На его лице появилась ухмылка, когда он продолжил: — Ты ведь не нуждаешься в компании? Не похоже, что ты  _так уж_  занят большую часть времени.  
        
      На это Чангюн имел наглость разразиться блятским  _смехом_ , и Чжухону пришлось заставить себя захлопнуть рот, чтобы не ляпнуть предложение руки и сердца.  
        
      — Как ты узнал, что я не так уж занят? — спросила затем эта маленькая нахальная сволочь, и Чжухон почувствовал, как бледнеет, сглатывая внезапный комок в горле.  
        
      — Я не... — кашель, — то есть, это просто была удачная догадка, — он заикался, его глаза наконец-то оторвались от Чангюна, вместо этого переходя на заднюю стену магазина, пусть и только до того момента, когда он вновь услышал этот хриплый смех, и у него не было иного выбора, кроме как снова посмотреть на флориста. Ли обычно не любил выставлять себя идиотом, но он предположил, что сможет жить так, если результатом будет подлинное искусство, коим являлся смех Чангюна.  
        
      Чжухон остался до самого конца смены Има. Когда он наконец пошёл домой, его лицо чуть не трескалось от широкой улыбки, а в телефоне появился номер одного флориста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читаете! Пожалуйста, вы свободны оставить критику или указать на любую замеченную ошибку!!


	4. Король легко поддающихся давлению

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если вы думали, что Чжухон плохо переносит давление, то подождите, пока вы увидете моего мальчика Чангюна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> То чувство, когда ты любишь этих парней слишком сильно, чтобы заставлять их страдать, так что #ангста не существует. Надеюсь, ребят, вы любите флафф.

      На следующей неделе Чжухон в сумме заходил в цветочный магазин пять раз, говоря, что ему нужно купить цветы для:

  *  Его мамы (у неё был день рождения);


  * Его сестры (она выпустилась из колледжа);


  * Его друга (он собирался пригласить девушку на свидание, и у него не хватало времени, чтобы купить цветы самому);


  * Сестры его друга (она тоже только выпустилась из колледжа);


  * Его бабушки (она пожилая, а пожилые женщины любят цветы, объяснял Чжухон).



      После того как Чангюн не смог сдержать смех, когда Чжухон пришёл в шестой раз, говоря, что ему нужно купить цветы для лучшей подруги сестры его друга, которая  _тоже_  только выпустилась из колледжа, Чжухон, кажется, перестал искать отмазки и просто заезжал, когда ему захочется (что по-прежнему было довольно часто).  
  
      На третий день второй недели они поняли, что оба любят рэп-музыку. На четвёртый день они зачитывали "Mask off" в магазине, после того, как Чангюн закрыл его на ночь, так громко, что Им нашёл прикреплённую к двери записку с жалобами, когда пришёл следующим утром. Он сфотографировал её и отправил Чжухону, ответившему "В яблочко" и кучей странных смайликов. С лица Чангюна не сходила улыбка весь оставшийся день.  
  
      По правде говоря, он понимал, что погрузился уже слишком глубоко. Чжухон мог исчезнуть так же неожиданно, как и появился, и Чангюн даже не знал, смог ли бы он открывать глаза по утрам, если бы ему было известно, что после полудня не увидит эту улыбку с ямочками, когда парень будет возвращаться с учёбы. Одна его часть постоянно напоминала Чангюну, как опасно привязываться к кому-то столь непостоянному, как Чжухон, но вторая — та, которую он чаще всего игнорировал — говорила ему просто наслаждаться этим. Люди не остаются внутри зданий, когда сияет Солнце, из-за страха, что оно исчезнет.  
  
      Хотя, Чжухону отлично удавалось время от времени оставлять его с огоньком надежды. В первый день третьей недели Чангюн увидел, как Чжухон отделился от двух своих друзей — тех самых, которые были и в их первую встречу — хоть они и упрашивали его остаться, только чтобы перейти дорогу и направиться к маленькому цветочному магазинчику, где находился Им. На четвёртый день Чжухон залился краской, когда Чангюн спросил, откуда тот всегда знает, в какое именно время Чангюн сегодня работает. На седьмой день Чангюн сказал Чжухону, что не верит, что тот романтик, так как он сам признался, что нашёл те странные подкаты с их первой встречи в интернете, а не придумал их самостоятельно. На что Чжухон тут же сочинил рэп, где сравнивал так названную "красоту" Чангюна со всеми цветами в магазине. Они оба катались от смеха, когда тот закончил, но Чангюн боялся, что его сердце сейчас нахрен выпрыгнет из груди.  
  
      Это был первый день четвёртой недели, когда Чжухон не пошёл домой, после того как Чангюн закрыл магазин. Вместо этого он остановился за ним, когда тот запирал дверь, с руками в карманах и опущенным взглядом, из-за чего складывалось впечатление, что он глубоко задумался. Хотя, в тот момент, когда Чангюн повернулся к нему лицом, Ли поднял глаза, и знакомая улыбка осветила его лицо.  
  
      — Хочешь сходить перекусить? Я просто умираю с голоду, — спросил Чжухон, почесав щёку. Решение было очевидным, словно это был уже не первый раз, когда они общались вне маленького цветочного магазинчика. Чангюну было интересно, его ли одного слегка волновали открывавшиеся перспективы.  
  
      Им легко улыбнулся и кивнул. Ни за какие коврижки он не отказался бы от предложения провести больше времени с Чжухоном. Он попытался усмехнуться уголком губ, что, Чангюн знал, выглядело достаточно непринуждённо, чтобы не выдавать, в насколько ошеломляющем отчаянии он на самом деле. И всё же парень понимал, что, наверное, это не выглядит столь убедительно, как ему бы того хотелось.  
  
      Они съели по бургеру в дешёвой забегаловке, располагавшейся ниже по улице, и, к тому времени, как оба докончили картошку фри, вся нервозность, что Чангюн чувствовал до этого, пропала. Так что, когда Чжухон спросил, не хочет ли он купить мороженое и посидеть рядом на берегу реки, он просто усмехнулся и кивнул с энтузиазмом. Он внушал себе, что причиной такого рвения является именно часть с мороженным, а совсем не возможность провести ещё больше времени с брюнетом.  
  
      — ... так что Минхёк просто, блять, врезал этому парню по яйцам и смылся оттуда так быстро, как только мог, пока я стоял там, пытаясь объяснить, что он перепутал его со своим бывшим. Худший день в моей жизни.  
  
      Чангюн схватился за живот, валясь на бок на траву, от души заполняя своим смехом тишину ночи. Как только ему удалось взять своё хихиканье под контроль, он вновь поднял взгляд на друга и был шокирован тем, что тот наблюдал за ним с улыбкой такой мягкой и тёплой, что Чангюн почувствовал, как внутри его живота начали распускаться цветы.  
  
      Время не прекратило свой ход, хоть Чангюн и хотел этого — тогда бы то, как долго он смотрел на Чжухона, не было бы таким неловким, и он бы успел собрать свои мысли в нечто иное, нежели просто кашицу из трепещущих чувств. Он понимал, что смотрит уже слишком долго, слишком долго, чтобы Чжухон не заметил, и он чувствовал себя в ловушке, неуверенный, что надо сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Вместо всего, он сохранял молчание, решив позволить Чжухону как-нибудь разрядить обстановку.  
  
      — Чангюн, я... — наконец начал Ли. Однако его серьёзный взгляд лишь сильнее взволновал Има.  
  
      Поэтому он рационально решил измазать всё своё ванильное мороженое по его лицу.  
  
      Чжухон моргнул. Один раз. Два раза. Затем он провёл рукой по коже, собирая на пальцы всю липкую субстанцию и в отместку размазывая её по лицу Чангюна.  
  
      К концу липкими и растрёпанными были они оба, а живот Чангюна болел от смеха, но, по крайней мере, он не ляпнул что-нибудь тупое типа  _"Я влюблён в тебя"_.


	5. Красные розы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Чангюн увяз по уши, а Чжухон является определением слова "неловкость"

      Чаще всего щёки Чангюна уже болели от долгой улыбки, когда Чжухон уходил из магазина. Иногда, однако, ему казалось, что вся жизнь проходит мимо него, долгое время сидящего, уставившись в окно, в пустом магазине после ухода брюнета. Конечно, дело не в том, что тот делал что-то не так, просто иногда всё становилось немного слишком для Чангюна. Чжухон мог улыбнуться, а Има бы словно кто-то в живот ударил. Ли мог взъерошить его волосы, и, хоть Чангюн знал, что должен быть недоволен, казалось бы, снисходительным жестом, он бы всё равно почувствовал лишь жар на своих щеках и прерывающееся дыхание. И, стоило другу уйти, Чангюн мог сесть за магазинную стойку, глазами словно прожигая дырку в двери, и гадать, следует ли ему любить или ненавидеть факт того, насколько легко Ли Чжухон нашёл своё место в его жизни.  
        
      И всё же, большую часть времени всё было хорошо. Отлично даже. Чжухон был другом, которого Чангюн, казалось, ждал целую вечность. Он в идеале развил умение смешить Чангюна и, вроде как, так же искренне наслаждался этим. Это было здорово — очевидность того, что Чжухону тоже очень нравится общаться с ним. У Чангюна даже не было ни малейшего сомнения в их дружбе. Хоть он и хотел чего-то большего, нежели уже имелось, большую часть времени это удавалось игнорировать. Он мог притвориться, что его чувства столь же платонические, как и Чжухона к нему. Лишь ночи, когда притворство переставало работать, были трудными. Они, казалось, затмевали то счастье, что он чувствовал рядом с Чжухоном. Им говорил себе, что этого достаточно. Чжухон уже отдал ему всё, что только мог, и этого было достаточно.  
        
      

***

  
        
      И вновь они направлялись в забегаловку на другой стороне улицы, после того как Чангюн, наконец, закрыл магазин. Хотя, в этот раз они были не одни. Конечно же, Чжухон заранее спросил у Чангюна, будет ли это нормально, если его друзья присоединятся к ним. Те самые, что стояли за окном в их первую встречу. Чангюн легко согласился, вспоминая, как быстро изменилось его первое впечатление о Чжухоне. Вероятно, его друзья не были так уж плохи, и, честно говоря, с ним же ничего не случится, если он хоть раз познакомится с новыми людьми.  
        
      Хотя, это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал.  
        
      — Это... мне?  
        
      Парень, только что представившийся как Минхёк, прятал букет красных роз.  
        
      Стоит ли говорить, что Чангюн был смущён?  
        
      — Да, — быстро ответил Чжухон вместо своего друга, который, казалось, не только чувствовал себя жутко некомфортно, но ещё и был слегка раздражён. Парень рядом с ним — Хосок — был, вроде как, в том же состоянии.  
        
      Чангюн нахмурился, осмотрев всех троих. По всей видимости, Чжухон был единственным, кого полностью устраивала сложившаяся ситуация.  
        
      — Зачем? — спросил Им, много неуверенности, смущения и сомнения было в его голосе. — Кто-то снова проиграл спор?  
        
      Кажется, это сильно повлияло на настроение Чжухона, так как брюнет посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами:  
        
      — Нет! Нет, это извинение. Они извиняются. За, ну знаешь, то, что произошло в нашу первую встречу, — объяснил Чжухон, явно чувствуя значительно больше неловкости, чем в начале.  
        
      — Чжухон подумал, что будет хорошей идеей купить  _флористу_  цветы из  _другого_  магазина, чтобы извиниться за  _недопонимание_ , — язвительно добавил Минхёк.  
        
      — Он  _так же_  подумал, что будет хорошей идеей, чтобы мы купили  _красные розы_  вместо любых других цветов, потому что это сто-блять-процентно не будет неправильно понято и не выльется в чертовски неловкий разговор, наподобие этого, да, Хони? — сказал Хосок, заканчивая саркастичной ухмылкой, подаренной Чжухону. — Ну серьёзно, чувак, если ты хочешь подарить парню красные розы, делай это сам, какого чёрта...  
        
      — Если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься, Хосок, я, богом клянусь, вырву нахуй твой язык*.  
        
      Пока они продолжали спорить между собой, Чангюн стоял, обдумывая ситуацию. Затем он разразился таким сильным смехом, что в уголках его глаз собрались слёзы. Стоило ему успокоиться и поднять взгляд, и он стал свидетелем трёх друзей, уставившихся на него со странными выражениями лиц.  
        
      — Хоть я и оценил идею, Минхёк прав: в следующий раз заставь их купить цветы в месте, где я работаю. У нас и так мало покупателей, ты что, хочешь, чтобы меня уволили? — Чангюн не мог сдержать улыбку, пока говорил.  
        
      Чжухон пообещал, что так и сделает, когда бы ему снова ни понадобились цветы. Чангюн всё же принял букет и, пока Минхёк передавал его ему, парень улыбался Чжухону. Вместе с тем, он внимательно слушал извинения двух блондинов. Им был прав в своих предположениях: первое впечатление об этой парочке изменилось так же быстро, как и о Чжухоне. Наслаждаться остатком вечера было легко: У Минхёка, кажется, имелся прокачанный до сотого уровня навык пустой болтовни, а Хосок оказался реально приятным парнем, продолжавшим расспрашивать Чангюна о его работе, семье и интересах. Хотя Чжухон, казалось, больше времени молчал, и, пусть это беспокоило Има, тот факт, что брюнет практически не отрывал от него своего взгляда, заставлял его улыбаться весь оставшийся вечер.  
        
      

***

  
        
      После того как они покинули закусочную, Чжухон заставил Минхёка и Хосока уйти первыми — парочка оживлённо вызнала у Чангюна его номер, прежде чем скрыться за дверьми. Он всё ещё улыбался, когда они вдвоём остались наедине, не способный сдержать ощущаемое счастье. Это был прекрасный вечер, и Им, кажется, понравился друзьям Чжухона. По правде, не было ни единой причины ему не улыбаться.  
        
      Чжухон тоже выглядел довольным. Хотя его улыбка не была столь заметной, как у Чангюна, но слегка приподнятые уголки губ являлись прекрасным доказательством. Им был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать внимание на маленькие уколы у него внутри, которые, казалось, в последнее время сопровождали привычное уже тепло.  
        
      — Ты выглядишь довольным собой, — через пару мгновений сказал Чжухон, переводя взгляд с дороги на него.  
        
      Чангюн улыбнулся, кивая в подтверждение:  
        
      — Я и доволен. Они, вроде как, неплохие. Хотя я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты заставил их купить мне красные розы, — засмеялся он, опуская взгляд на букет в своих руках.  
        
      — Не заставлял. Я купил их сам, — после паузы признался Чжухон. Нервозность в его голосе заставила Чангюна в удивлении поднять взгляд. Заметив это, Чжухон быстро продолжил, засмеявшись: — Экономные мудозвоны. Они бы скорее нарвали сорняков, чем потратили свои деньги, — нервозность пропала так же неожиданно, как и появилась, заставляя Чангюна задуматься, а не померещилась ли она ему вообще.  
        
      И всё же, он был счастлив. Чжухон купил цветы  _ему_. Ли потратил собственные деньги, чтобы купить  _ему_  что-то.  
        
      — Тогда спасибо за цветы. Они мне нравятся, — ответил Им, не в состоянии скрыть смущённую улыбку.  
        
      Чжухон фыркнул, как будто Чангюн сказал что-то смешное.  
        
      — Я знаю, — его глаза теперь не отрывались от асфальта под ногами, избегая любопытного взгляда Чангюна. — Ты всегда уделяешь розам куда больше внимания, чем другим цветам в магазине. Я бы не удивился, если бы остальные просто завяли и умерли, — вновь закончил он со смехом. Чангюн подумал, что брюнет, кажется, много болтал, когда был смущён. Пожалуй, Им принимал желаемое за действительное, думая, что, может быть, Чжухон пытался скрыть факт того, что он уделяет Чангюну слишком много внимания; что, может быть, была и иная причина, почему Чжухон интересовался его любимыми цветами. Им похоронил эту мысль прежде, чем она смогла бы подарить ему надежду. Но он всё равно не мог перестать улыбаться.  
        
      — Но я не люблю красные. Белые розы красивее.  
        
      Чжухон взглянул на него, прежде чем тихо пробормотать:  
  
      — Я запомню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Срань господня, писать диалоги так сложно, простите. Спасибо, что читаете!!!!!  
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> * В оригинале "rip off your fucking arm" — оторву твою ёбаную руку.  
> Переводчикам эта фраза показалась немного странной, так что она была заменена на более подходящий в данном контексте вариант.


	6. Ещё один король легко поддающихся давлению

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чжухон всё ещё по уши влюблён в Чангюна и всё так же плох во флирте #rip

      Он не был настолько слеп и глуп, как все те главные герои банальных дорам. Чжухон был почти на 75% уверен, что нравится Чангюну. И это, конечно, было просто великолепно, ведь в том, что Им тоже ему нравится, парень был уверен на все 100%. Он даже чуть не облажался в тот день, когда они с Чангюном сидели на берегу реки, и тот хохотал без перерыва целую минуту; казалось просто невозможным не сказать ему, как сильно он нравится Чжухону в этот самый момент. Хотя, Ли рад, что Чангюн прервал его. 25% — слишком большой риск, особенно, если это могло разрушить, пожалуй, самую лучшую дружбу, которая когда-либо у него была (в чём он, конечно, ни за что бы никому не признался, в страхе быть похороненным заживо Минхёком и Вонхо). И вместе с тем, 75% — слишком много, чтобы их игнорировать, особенно, если претворение этих 75% в жизнь превращало бы его в парня Им Чангюна. И поэтому Чжухон решил придерживаться безопасных путей проверки своей гипотезы, — тех, что не включали в себя слащавое признание или другие унизительные альтернативы — пока не стал бы уверенным на 100%, что его чувства взаимны.  
  
      Первым шагом были комплименты. Не очень романтичные или сентиментальные, но всё же комплименты. Большую часть времени он скрывал их за толстым слоем юмора, чтобы не унижаться излишней прямотой. Чангюн мог рассказать, насколько неловким он недавно был с посетителем, и Чжухон тут же заверил бы его, что сомневается, что Чангюн вообще может быть иначе как очаровательным. Или Им мог поливать какие-нибудь цветы, а Чжухон напомнил бы ему, что, по его мнению, Им даже красивее них (сопровождалось бы смехом, чтобы это могло быть воспринято не более, чем шуткой, и не выдало бы влюблённость Чжухона, если она была не взаимна).  
  
      Окей, возможно это чаще граничило с флиртом, но не казалось, что Чангюн хоть раз воспринял что-либо всерьёз. Он, конечно, краснел или испускал смешки, но это всегда сопровождалось комментарием наподобие: «Да, конечно, как скажешь», как если бы он думал, что Чжухон говорил всё это не всерьёз.  
  
      Чжухон разрывался между благодарностью за невозможность полного самоунижения из-за невнимательности Чангюна и желанием отправиться на Солнце и сгореть от разочарования, потому что Чангюн воспринимал его флирт как шутку, вместо того, чтобы всё же ответить на него (что-то типа «Хей, ты мне тоже нравишься, хочешь встречаться?» было бы прекрасно, спасибо).  
  
      В результате, он перешёл ко второму шагу: прикосновениям. Что, в ретроспективе, оказалось скорее тем, что он  _хотел_ делать, нежели тем, что он делал. После того, как они оба смеялись уже несколько минут, он мог потянуться, чтобы взлохматить волосы Чангюна или положить пальцы на основание шеи парня. Он мог намеренно позволять своей ладони задевать ладонь Чангюна, когда они шли рядом с друг другом, или небрежно перекинуть руку через его плечи. Это провоцировало желаемую реакцию: Чангюн заливался краской, или на его губах появлялась та маленькая, смущённая улыбка, которую Чжухон просто обожал. Этого было достаточно, чтобы поднять уверенность Чжухона примерно до 82%.  
  
      Что, конечно, длилось всего дня два.  
  


***

  
  
      Чангюн уже познакомился с двумя друзьями Чжухона, в то время как сам он не виделся ни с одним другом Чангюна. Им называл их имена во время разговора, но они не произносились достаточно часто, чтобы Чжухон мог запомнить их. Он подозревал, что у Чангюна может не быть близких друзей, что объясняло бы нервозность Има рядом с ним и факт того, что у него всегда находилось время для Ли. Однако в одну мрачную субботу ему было доказано обратное.  
  
      Он заметил его сквозь окно магазина, ещё даже до того как зашёл внутрь. Хоть Чжухон и гордился тем, что ему всегда было наплевать, насколько он «хорошо сложен», — в отличие от Хосока, которого, казалось, ничего кроме этого никогда и не волновало — он понял, что чувствует лёгкое смущение, когда вошёл в магазин. Да кто бы не почувствовал, когда твой краш* болтает с каким-то хуевым мачо в два раза больше тебя самого. Не просто болтает, но перегибается через половину стойки, чтобы тот мог дотянуться и дотронуться до его лица. Его  _лица_.  
  
      Размышляя, стоит ли ему просто сдаться и убежать или мужественно встретиться лицом к лицу с новоприобретённым соперником, он выбрал самый неловкий вариант из всех возможных и покашлял, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие. Обе головы одновременно повернулись к нему, и, пока незнакомец имел достаточно приличия, чтобы выказать смущение, Чангюн просто улыбнулся, увидев Чжухона.  
  
      — Чжухон! Я думал, что ты сегодня будешь занят с Минхёком? — сказал он, выпрямляясь так, чтобы больше не полулежать на стойке прямо напротив лица темноволосого незнакомца. Чжухон подумал, что это очень тактично с его стороны.  
  
      — Не, засранец продинамил меня в угоду какой-то новой девушки, за которой он пытается ухаживать, — объяснил Чжухон, внутренне морщась от того, насколько иронично это было, что Чангюн, по всей видимости, собирался делать абсолютно то же самое с парнем перед ним.  
  
      У Чангюна хватило дерзости ухмыльнуться ему, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Отстойно быть тобой. Хотя не волнуйся, Хёну всё равно уже собирался уходить. Да, Хёну? — На последнем Чангюн бросил краткий, но многозначительный взгляд на парня, которого назвал Хёну (что было тупым именем, если бы вы спросили Чжухона), прежде чем снова с улыбкой посмотреть на Ли.  
  
      Парень бросил на Чжухона озадаченный взгляд, прежде чем, вроде как, понять намёк и кивнуть. Он не развернулся к выходу, пока, перегнувшись через стойку, не прошептал что-то Чангюну прямо, блять, в ухо, заставляя тем самым брюнета тут же покраснеть до кончиков волос, и многократно увеличивая жажду Чжухона убивать. Когда он, наконец, отклонился и подошёл к двери, Ли остановил его рукой. Подняв голову и глядя прямо на всё ещё пугающего парня, он произнёс:  
  
      — Я,  _блять_ , буду бороться, — после чего отпустил того с лёгким похлопыванием по руке и сияющей улыбкой. Хёну в замешательстве посмотрел на него, прежде чем максимально быстро покинуть магазинчик.  
  
      Повернувшись обратно к Чангюну, Чжухон был удивлён, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд, обращённый к нему.  
  
      — Ты что, только что сказал ему драться с тобой? — спросил Чангюн так, словно сам в это не верил.  
  
      Пользуясь преимуществом чужой неуверенности, Чжухон приложил все силы, чтобы выглядеть потрясённым подобным предположением:  
  
      — Что? Нет! С чего бы мне делать это? Он кажется неплохим чуваком.  
  
      Чангюн сверлил его взглядом ещё некоторое время, прежде чем видимо расслабиться. Затем маленькая, непринуждённая, знающая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он продолжил смотреть на Чжухона.  
  
      — Так и есть. Вообще, он заходил, чтобы спросить у меня, какие цветы ему следует купить своему  _парню_  на их третью годовщину, — юмор в голосе Чангюна, пока он объяснял всё это, заставлял Чжухона чувствовать себя так, словно тот видел его насквозь.  
  
      — Ох, — было всем, что он смог выдавить из себя в ответ. Чангюн выглядел так, будто был в мгновении от того, чтобы разразиться смехом.  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Им всезнающим голосом. На некоторое время они оба замолчали: Чангюн, видимо, ожидая, пока Чжухон скажет что-нибудь, и Ли, пытаясь решить,  _что_  именно сказать. Сейчас был, наверное, лучший момент, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах, если бы он был полностью честным с самим собой.  
  
      — Чангюн... — начал он, немного колеблясь. В этот раз Им не прервал его, просто не отрывая взгляда от Ли, почти выжидающе (что, должно быть, было просто желанием Чжухона, выдаваемым за действительность, ведь не существовало ни одного хренова шанса, что Чангюн на самом деле  _ждёт_  от него признания), — сможешь спросить у своего друга пару советов по тренировкам?  
  
      Громко вздохнув, Чангюн тяжело уронил голову на стойку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Я примерно на 90% уверена, что следующая часть будет последней, если нет, то предпоследней, увидим).  
> Спасибо, что читаете и оставляете оценки и комментарии!!!! Вы даже не представляете, насколько счастливой меня делает тот факт, что люди и правда читают это. И я всё ещё полностью открыта для критики!!!!!  
> ______________________________
> 
> *Краш — человек, который безумно нравится (происхождение от английского "crush" — влюбленность).


	7. Белые розы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое пособие по тому, как не следует признаваться вашему крашу, любезно предоставленное Ли Чжухоном

      Первые несколько дней Чангюн был сам не свой. Он ронял вещи направо и налево, врезался в мебель, двери и людей, когда начинал витать в облаках. Хёнвон и Хёну тоже заметили изменения и, кажется, они прекрасно знали, что произошло после случая с Чжухоном пару дней назад.   
        
      — Хёнвон, он сказал, что будет бороться, когда я уходил. Думаю, он действительно имел в виду именно это, — Хёну выглядел шокированным, даже когда просто рассказывал произошедшее Че. — Он был, типа, ниже меня на полголовы, но я свалил оттуда так быстро, как только мог.  
        
      Хёнвон рассмеялся и повернулся к Чангюну, который изо всех сил изображал безразличие, хотя в это самое время ничего не хотел так сильно, как расплыться в улыбке от воспоминания того, как ревниво выглядел Чжухон.  
        
      — Вау, Гюни, поверить не могу, что ты не сказал мне, что у тебя появился парень! — воскликнул Хёнвон, натягивая на лицо свою лучшую фальшивую восторженность.  
        
      — Не появился, — поправил Хёну одновременно с Чангюном. На это Хёнвон в замешательстве нахмурился.  
        
      — Так ты знаешь, что нравишься ему... И он тебе явно тоже нравится... Но вы всё ещё не вместе? — самый старший кивнул прежде, чем Им мог начать возражать. На что Хёнвон громко и глубоко вздохнул. — Я ненавижу вас обоих. Так сильно. Вы стоите друг друга, — заключил он, показательно закатывая глаза. Хёну просто снова согласно кивнул.  
        
      — Да ладно, Хёнвон, это нечестно, ты даже с ним ещё не встречался...  
        
      — О, только посмотри на себя, защищаешь своего  _не парня_  от моих жестоких обвинений. Как мило, — в этот раз Чангюн вышвырнул свою гордость в окно и надулся в ответ, задетый словами друга. Не то чтобы он не понимал, насколько смешно они оба ведут себя. Чжухон был в магазине вчера, и ничего не изменилось. Вообще. Чангюн был уверен, что нравится Ли, и сделал довольно очевидным тот факт, что это взаимно. И всё равно, когда друг показался вчера, он вёл себя как обычно. Ни один из них не упоминал инцидент с Хёну или того, что они оба, скорее всего, безумно влюблены друг в друга (или Чангюн надеялся на это, он мог что-нибудь не так истолковать).  
        
      До вчерашнего дня Им был стопроцентно уверен, что нравится Чжухону, но то, что тот вёл себя, будто ничего и не произошло, заставило его уверенность пошатнуться. Наверно, он действительно что-то неверно понял, может Чжухон правда просто не любил делиться своими друзьями с другими (крайне маловероятно, пока Ли был невиннейшим человеком из существующих), или Хёну просто вывел его из себя (также крайне маловероятно, потому что тот являлся вторым невиннейшим человеком из существующих). Вероятнее всего, Чжухону просто не хватало стальных яиц, чтобы реально признаться — прямо как и самому Чангюну.  
        
      — Ты думал об этом слишком долго, чтобы вышло что-то разумное. Прекрати, — отчитал младшего Хёнвон, вытягивая его из мыслей обратно в реальность. — Если ты не скажешь парню, что по уши втюрился в него до понедельника, я напишу сопливое любовное письмо от твоего имени и попрошу его маму доставить ему, — Чангюн открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Че просто продолжил: — Тихо. Ты знаешь, что я серьёзно, — и он был прав, ведь Чангюн ни на секунду не сомневался в серьёзности слов друга. Не после того, как он стал свидетелем, когда парень за раз выпил банку соевого соуса после того, как Хёну отказался верить, что он сделает это.  
        
      Так что Чангюн решил, что при следующей встрече расскажет Чжухону о своих чувствах.  
        
      

***

  
        
      Чангюн не рассказал о своих чувствах Чжухону, когда они встретились на следующий день. Какой сюрприз.  
        
      В его защиту — брюнет выглядел странно с самого момента, как зашёл в магазин. Что-то было не так, но Чангюн не мог понять, в чём дело, и это чертовски разочаровывало. Чжухон не поприветствовал его, как делал это обычно: с широкой улыбкой, сопровождавшейся взъерошиванием волос Има или несильным ударом по плечу. Вместо этого он подошёл к стойке и улыбнулся странной, нервной улыбкой — Чангюн нахмурился в замешательстве.  
        
      — Эм, продай мне букет белых роз.  
        
      Чангюн почувствовал, как его сердце окрылилось надеждой. Белые розы? Это же не могло быть совпадением? Чжухон покупал цветы, которые были его любимыми, и об этом он сам сказал Ли. Но разве покупал бы он их у Чангюна, если бы собирался ему же их подарить? Ну, он же  _сам_  сказал ему в следующий раз купить цветы в его магазине.  
        
      Чувствуя как поднимаются уголки губ, он постарался удержать расплывающуюся улыбку, чтобы не показать другу, что раскрыл его план. Хотя, не то чтобы это сработало.  
        
      — Белые розы? Хороший выбор, — ответил он, усмехнувшись, подходя к тем самым цветам, чтобы подготовить букет. Чжухон просто кивнул в ответ, становясь, кажется, ещё более нервным от довольной реакции Чангюна. Закончив, флорист вернулся на своё место за кассой и начал заворачивать розы в упаковочную бумагу.  
        
      — Для кого они? — спросил Чангюн, не в силах скрыть язвительный тон в голосе. Чжухон посмотрел на него с явной тревогой, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.  
        
      — Эм, для парня, — последовал расплывчатый ответ, — меня Минхёк с одним познакомил. Я просто подумал, что они ему, вероятно, понравятся, если ты их так сильно любишь, — в спешке добавил Чжухон. Улыбка сползла с лица Има.  
        
      — Ох, — он был не в состоянии контролировать разочарование, наполнившее его голос. Естественно, брюнет заметил это и поднял взгляд на Чангюна, удивлённый резкой сменой настроения друга.  
        
      Чангюн чувствовал себя грёбанным идиотом. Он ожидал, что всё будет хорошо, только в этот раз; они с Чжухоном останутся идиотами, но в конце будет хэппи энд несмотря ни на что. Конечно же он не нравится Чжухону. С чего бы вдруг? И теперь он запросто мог увидеть, что Чжухон, по всей видимости, всё понял. Что он действительно думал, что цветы предназначались ему, что был настолько наивным, чтобы верить что тот, кто нравился Чжухону — это он сам. Но худшим было то, что Ли даже не выглядел самодовольно или некомфортно от этого осознания. Он выглядел виновато. Как, чёрт побери, мог Чангюн забыть этого придурка, если тот продолжал вести себя, как хренов ангел?  
        
      Закончив с оформлением букета, Чангюн немного грубо впихнул его Чжухону. Тот шокировано смотрел на него, не ожидая внезапной вспышки гнева.  
        
      Через несколько секунд он наконец смог сказать что-нибудь, вместо того чтобы тупо пялиться на Чангюна, как ёбаный идиот:  
        
      — Эм, сколько они...  
        
      — Пятнадцать долларов, — резко ответил Чангюн, прежде чем Чжухон смог договорить. Парень продолжал смотреть на него широко распахнутыми глазами, что только сильнее выводило Чангюна из себя. Прошло пару мгновений, прежде чем Чжухон сообразил достать из кармана кошелёк и положить деньги на стойку.  
        
      Избегая его взгляда, Чангюн принял оплату, растягивая удовольствие, медленно сортируя купюры по соответствующим отсекам в кассе. Он продолжил нажимать случайные кнопки на аппарате, дожидаясь, когда уже Чжухон просто уберётся ко всем хуям отсюда.  
        
      Наконец поняв, что больше ничего от флориста не добьётся, Чжухон тихо пробормотал благодарность и поспешно вышел из магазина.  
        
      Как только он остался один, Чангюн со всей силы ударил стойку перед собой, после чего опустился на пол, спрятал лицо в ладонях и попытался понять, когда и что он сделал каким-либо богам, раз они решили так его наказать. Конечно, он не сделал ничего настолько ужасного, чтобы быть низвергнутым с небес на землю так, блять, жестоко в единственный раз, когда он в самом деле надеялся на что-то хорошее в своей жизни.  
        
      Знакомый звук открывающейся двери оторвал парня от самобичевания. И всё равно он остался на полу, надеясь, что он может прятаться за стойкой, пока посетитель не уйдёт.  
        
      — Чангюн, прости, всё пошло не так, как я... — голос Чжухона снова разрезал тишину магазина, и Чангюн почувствовал, как его сердце сделало кульбит в горле. — Чангюн? Ты где? — озадаченно спросил Ли, видимо обводя глазами маленькое помещение магазинчика в поисках флориста.  
        
      Отказываясь вставать или даже отнимать руки от лица, Чангюн лишь расстроенно застонал, прежде чем ответить:  
        
      — Здесь, внизу.  
        
      Он слушал звук шагов, пока Чжухон подходил, и ругал самого себя за то, каким жалким он будет в его глазах. Слишком много для сохранения его самообладания.  
        
      Как только Чжухон обошёл стойку, до Чангюна донёсся звук, будто Ли подавился воздухом, резко останавливаясь.  
        
      — О Господи, ты что,  _плачешь_?  
        
      Чангюн отнял руки от лица и поднял голову с возмущённым выражением лица:   
        
      — Что? Нет, конечно, нет! — решительно возразил Чангюн. Серьёзно, ему не нужно было, чтобы Чжухон думал, что он  _настолько_  жалок. Сидения на полу было достаточно.  
        
      — Ох. Хорошо. Это... хорошо, — сказал Чжухон с облегчением, осматривая Чангюна на любые признаки слёз. После этого тишина заполнила цветочный магазин на, казалось бы, часы. Им предпочёл уставиться в пол, вместо того, чтобы встретиться взглядом с брюнетом, а тот продолжил смотреть на него с какой-то смесью неверия и волнения.  
        
      — Прости, — одновременно сказали они. Уставившись друг на друга, оба ждали, пока другой продолжит. Чжухон был первым, кто нарушил тишину.  
        
      — За что ты извиняешься? — он искренне не понимал, и это удивило Чангюна.  
        
      — За то, что вёл себя, как мудак, — сказал Им так, будто это была самая очевидная на свете вещь (а она и была). Он не должен был быть последней задницей только потому, что Чжухон не был влюблён в него. Это было нечестно. Нахмурившись в замешательстве, он продолжил: — Подожди, а ты за что извиняешься?  
        
      Чжухон избегал его взгляда, казавшись то ли смущённым, то ли стыдившимся, когда отвечал:  
        
      — Потому что я соврал тебе.  
        
      — Что ты имеешь в ви... — начал Чангюн но был прерван Чжухоном, взгляд которого со смущённого превратился в решительный, когда он наконец снова посмотрел Чангюну в глаза.  
        
      — Они не для какого-то парня, с которым меня познакомил Минхёк, — он сделал паузу, словно собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить. — Они для тебя, — несмотря на смущение, которое он несомненно чувствовал, Чжухон не отводил взгляда, пока говорил.  
        
      — Ох, — тупо выдохнул Чангюн.  
        
      — Ага, — делая шаг вперёд, Ли протянул букет Чангюну, и тот взял его, на несколько мгновений задержавшись взглядом на цветах, а затем переведя его на Чжухона. И вновь между ними повисло молчание, пока оба пялились друг на друга. Им пытаясь осознать, что только что сказал Чжухон, а тот давал ему время, необходимое для этого. По всей видимости, Чжухона начало съедать нетерпение, так как он вновь заговорил:  
        
      — Знаешь, это должно было быть реально романтично.  
        
      Затем он слабо, неуверенно улыбнулся, видимо в попытке разрядить напряжённую атмосферу. Это сработало, — естественно, это сработало — и Чангюн улыбнулся в ответ, широко и счастливо, когда смысл сказанных Чжухоном слов наконец дошёл до него.  
        
      — Думаю, романтика это не твоё, — последовал его запоздалый ответ, в голос вернулась привычная поддразнивающая интонация. Улыбка Чжухона стала шире и увереннее, когда Чангюн тоже расслабился.  
        
      — Это значит, что ты не будешь встречаться со мной?  
        
      Чангюн мог бы устроить грандиозное представление, на самом деле задумавшись над ответом, чтобы ещё больше подразнить брюнета, если бы не находился сейчас на седьмом небе от перспективы встречаться с Ли Чжухоном.  
        
      — Нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осталась ещё одна часть!!! Не знаю, как относиться к этой части, так что, пожалуйста, оставьте любую критику, которая может у вас быть, в комментариях, и спасибо всем тем, кто комментировал и оставлял отзывы на предыдущие части, я люблю вас.


	8. Отношения с Ли Чжухоном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После месяца отношений Чангюн наконец приходит к Чжухону домой

      Отношения с Ли Чжухоном требовали, казалось, огромных усилий. Старший нуждался в максимальном количестве внимания и всегда использовал любую возможность, чтобы провести время с Чангюном. Вы могли бы подумать, что это утомительно — проводить так много времени с одним человеком. Но для Има, однако, это было именно то, что нужно. Ему не нужно было прилагать каких-либо усилий, чтобы следовать за Чжухоном, не нужно было постоянно волноваться, делает ли он достаточно или недостаточно, просто позволяя Ли задавать темп и вести его. Не было чувства, что они слишком спешат, или что чего-то не хватает.   
  
      Чангюн познакомил Чжухона со своими друзьями, — Хёнвоном и Хёну — после того как тот попросил об этом. Прежде чем Им начал волноваться, странно это или нет. И Ли познакомился с его мамой, после того, как спросил, хочет ли этого сам Чангюн.  
  
      Всё шло так гладко. Большую часть времени, по крайней мере. Чжухон всё ещё был живым человеком, и у младшего всё ещё была привычка психовать по каждой мелочи, что переросло в несколько недопониманий за всё время их отношений (что в общем-то не должно было как-то удивлять, учитывая что их дружба и отношения начались с точно таких же недопониманий).  
        
      

***

  
        
      — Ли Чжухон, я тебя ненавижу.  
        
      Парень вздохнул, очевидно не воспринимая это всерьёз, несмотря на серьёзный тон Чангюна:  
        
      — Нет, не ненавидишь.  
        
      — Нет, серьезно, я правда тебя ненавижу, — продолжил настаивать тот, делая шаг назад, когда Чжухон попытался затянуть его в объятия. — Ты, наверно, худший человек, которого я знаю. Я даже не знаю, почему всё ещё общаюсь с тобой.  
        
      Чжухон снова вздохнул, разочарованно потерев лицо рукой:  
        
      — Окей, я понял. Ты недоволен, — пробормотал он, сдаваясь.  
        
      Раздражённо хмыкнув, Им покачал головой:  
        
      — Недоволен?! Я зол и разочарован, Чжухон, — он начинал звучать, совсем как его мать. Им надеялся, что это по крайней мере поможет донести свою точку зрения.  
        
      — Гюни, успокойся, ты устраиваешь сцену из-за...  
        
      — Как мог ты не сказать мне, что у тебя есть  _две_  собаки?!  
        
      — ... собак... — с опозданием закончил Чжухон, переводя взгляд на пару лабрадоров, сидящих перед ними. Это заставило Чангюна заткнуться, его глаза тут же переметнулись на собак, пока его рука в ужасе накрыла рот.  
        
      Естественно, он слегка утрировал. Чжухон не был худшим человеком, которого он знал. Он не был  _действительно_  зол на него. Просто шокирован, что тот скрывал не одну, а  _двух_  собак. Они встречались уже  _месяц_ , и Чжухон ни разу не упомянул, что у него есть собаки. Ни одного «Мне нужно выгулять собак» или «Хочешь покажу фотки моих собак?» Как вообще ты можешь не упоминать, что у тебя есть собаки? Казалась просто нереальной случайность того, что Чангюн не слышал ничего об этих собаках. Таким образом, брюнет пришёл к выводу, что Чжухон умышленно держал их в секрете от него, что вылилось в эту неожиданную вспышку недовольства. Хотя сейчас он уже чувствовал себя немного мудаком. И не только потому что мог испугать собак повышенным тоном. Чжухон тоже выглядел, как побитый щенок.  
        
      — Прости, — пробормотал Чангюн так тихо, что Чжухону пришлось прислушаться, чтобы понять. Но как только смысл дошёл до него, его губы расплылись в улыбке.  
        
      — Забей. Мне следовало раньше привести тебя к себе домой, но у меня реально ушёл целый месяц, чтобы вычистить это место, — Им брезгливо скривился, что вызвало у Ли смех. — Да, знаю. А теперь, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поздороваться с Беллой и Рокки, или предпочтёшь стоять на пороге? — с ухмылкой спросил Чжухон, очевидно уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
        
      Следующие два часа Чангюн играл с собаками. Чжухон пытался привлечь его внимание целых девять раз, прежде чем сдаться. Он задумался, а не было ли ошибкой знакомить своего парня с его собаками. Хотя, наблюдая за широкой улыбкой на лице Чангюна, он решил, что нет.  
        
      — У тебя всё ещё проблемы, Чжухон, — прервал тишину Чангюн, кинув на него короткий серьёзный взгляд.  
        
      Заметно напрягшись, Ли услышал, как дрогнул его голос при ответе:  
        
      — Что теперь?  
        
      Посмотрев на него с лисьей усмешкой, Чангюн вновь обратил своё внимание на собак, прежде чем ответить:  
        
      — Есть вероятность, что я люблю твоих собак больше, чем тебя.  
        
      — Ты любишь меня? — с дразнящими нотками переспросил Чжухон, выгибая бровь. И всё равно он был не в силах контролировать искреннюю улыбку, растянувшуюся на его лице от слов младшего. И она только стала шире, когда он заметил, что кончики ушей его парня начали краснеть.  
        
      Избегая зрительного контакта, Чангюн повернулся к Ли спиной и продолжил играть с собаками.  
        
      — Я этого не говорил. Ты, должно быть, бредишь, если думаешь, что я мог бы любить кого-то, кто скрывал от меня  _двух_ собак целый  _месяц_ , — его голос звучал не так твёрдо, как ему хотелось бы, но он понял, что в любом случае уже нет возможности скрыть свою маленькую оговорку. Причин делать это тоже не было.  
        
      Хотя, Чжухон просто рассмеялся:  
        
      — С этого момента ты можешь навещать их, когда тебе захочется, — сказал он, вставая с дивана, где сидел до этого, чтобы подойти ближе к Чангюну и собакам, расположившимся на полу.  
        
      Кажется, его слова обрадовали Има — он повернулся и улыбнулся Чжухону.  
        
      — Однако тебе нужно будет также уделять внимание и мне, — добавил Чжухон, и улыбка Чангюна растаяла в притворном разочаровании.  
        
      Чангюн напевал, пока раздумывал над предложением.  
        
      — Тогда даже не знаю, стоит ли оно того, — хмыкнул он, но появляющаяся улыбка выдала его. — Возможно, придётся просто отменить сделку, чувак.  
        
      С коротким смешком Чжухон опустился на пол за Чангюном и подтянул его ближе к своей груди, чтобы того можно было обнять. Чангюн чувствовал, как всё внутри него приятно затрепетало, даже несмотря на то, что это был далеко не первый раз, когда они были так близко друг к другу.  
        
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, — пробормотал Чжухон, опуская голову на плечо Чангюна.  
        
      В его голосе был намёк на сарказм, но чувства младшего к своему парню всё равно расцвели ещё сильнее от этих слов. Возможно, было ещё слишком рано кидаться такими громкими словами, как «любовь», но он правда не мог себя заставить волноваться об этом. Это ощущалось естественно, когда он сам сказал это, и это ощущалось естественно, когда теперь Чжухон говорил это. Это дарило чувство безопасности, словно обещание, и Чангюн чувствовал тепло и удовольствие, когда расслабился и откинулся на грудь Чжухона.  
        
      И это было нормально, когда он повернулся и легко поцеловал своего парня. Он делал это неисчислимое количество раз до этого, и знакомое чувство успокаивало любую нервозность, которую мог чувствовать Чангюн. Чжухон с готовностью откликнулся, несколько раз чмокая его губы в ответ, а затем опускаясь лёгкими поцелуями на шею, когда Им повернулся посмотреть на собак перед собой, свернувшихся теперь в его ногах. Протянув руки, он зарылся ладонями в их мех, закрывая глаза, когда довольный вздох слетел с его губ. Мысль о том, насколько по-домашнему всё это было, пронзила его, но, вместо того чтобы испытывать страх от того, как резко его чувства к Чжухону стали такими сильными, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения от возможности их долгого совместного будущего. Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы возвращаться к подобному домой каждый день. К Чжухону, его тёплым улыбкам и мягким прикосновениям. К лаю собак, когда он открывает дверь. К месту, что было бы не только его, но их общим.  
        
      — Могу я задать вопрос? — спросил он, всё ещё не утруждаясь открыть глаза.  
        
      Уткнувшийся в шею Чангюна Чжухон положительно промычал. По всей видимости, он находился в том же состоянии чистого блаженства, что и его парень.  
        
      — Если мы разведёмся, могу я забрать собак?  
        
      Чангюн почувствовал смех Чжухона на своей коже прежде, чем тот поднял голову от основания его шеи, чтобы ответить с дразнящими нотками в голосе:  
        
      — Ты делаешь мне предложение?  
        
      Громко застонав, Чангюн уронил голову на грудь, пока краска разливалась от его щёк до самых кончиков ушей.  
        
      — Э-это была шутка...  
        
      — Я знаю, не волнуйся, — прервал его Чжухон с расслабленным смехом, снова опираясь подбородком на плечо Чангюна. — В любом случае, скорее всего я был бы тем, кто сделал бы предложение, — размышлял он вслух, одновременно с этим вытягивая руку и поглаживая Беллу по голове.  
        
      Чагюн знал, что он прав. Из них двоих романтиком был Чжухон, и потому его слова не вызывали никакого сомнения. И всё равно постоянное желание дразнить своего парня никуда не пропадало:  
        
      — Это что, вызов? — развернувшись к Чжухону лицом, спросил он с лёгкой усмешкой, играющей на губах.  
        
      Чжухон только покачал головой с раздражённым смешком. Полностью разворачивая Чангюна к себе лицом (приводя обеих собак в смятение), он обхватил его талию, будто чтобы притянуть ещё ближе. Чангюн с радостью придвинулся, чтобы Ли мог оставить на его губах ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем упереться его лбом в свой.  
        
      — Ты забавный, — пробормотал он, и пока это звучало бы как оскорбление от любого другого, сказанное Чжухоном оно заставляло Чангюна думать, что он не против быть забавным, если из-за этого Чжухон будет дарить ему такую улыбку.  
        
      — И ты любишь это, — таким же тихим голосом, что и Чжухон до этого, ответил он. Голосом, предназначенным для правд таких смущающих и интимных, что их просто невозможно произносить громче. Но Чангюн был уверен в своих словах. Любовь не казалась таким уж громким словом, чтобы описать его чувства к Чжухону, и он был уверен, что у самого Ли было так же.  
        
      Как и ожидалось, Чжухон улыбнулся немного шире, прежде чем ответить:  
        
      — Люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо вам всем огромное, что читали!!!!!!!! Думаю, я переписывала эту часть раз пять, что и стало причиной задержки, простите. Я знаю, что она немного сумбурная, но надеюсь, она вам всё равно понравилась! Тем из вас, кто оставлял отзывы и оценки, — большущее спасибо! Действительно приятно знать, что кто-то на самом деле читал это, и не сдался после первой главы <3<3<3
> 
> И ещё раз, я бы хотела напомнить, что отзывы очень приветствуются — я бы правда хотела написать ещё работ о Чангюне и Чжухоне, так что любая критика очень поможет! (Как я, наверно, уже упоминала, английский — мой второй язык, так что если вы заметили какие-нибудь повторяющиеся грамматические ошибки, пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя в праве указать на них).


End file.
